A water discharge device is connected to a water source and discharges water to the outside from the water source to supply the water to the user.
A related art water discharge device is provided with a flow channel through which water supplied from a water source flows, and an opening and closing member is movably provided in the flow channel. The flow channel is opened and closed according to movement of the opening and closing member by turning a lever member.
In such a water discharge device, since water is discharged from the water discharge device only when a user pushes the lever member to turn the lever member in a state of holding a water cup, or the like, which may be inconvenient.